Parasitic Pal
Parasitic Pal is the first episode of Camp Lazlo produced. This episode is where Lazlo makes friends with a sea lamprey leeching of his head. Plot Lazlo goes swimming in Leaky Lake, and a bloodsucking sea lamprey attaches itself onto Lazlo's head. Unaware of this, Lazlo thinks it is a special day at Camp Kidney because everyone is grossed out. Raj tells Lazlo about the lamprey and Lazlo goes to Nurse Leslie to receive help. Nurse Leslie's charts indicate that the sea lamprey is sucking Lazlo's blood; however Nurse Leslie tells Lazlo he is fine. After that, Lazlo names it Lamar. At this point, a song named "My Buddy Wuddy" is heard. Lazlo extolls his affection for his new "little buddy" for Buddy Day (a special day at Camp Kidney), by playing games, such as ping-pong. Edward wants Lamar off Lazlo's head, so he tells Chip and Skip to jump out of a bush and pull Lamar off. They pull hard but Lamar remains on his head. Then, Lamar sucks all the blood from him, causing him to be tired and drowsy. Because of this, Lazlo is forced to throw him back into the water, but he discovers that those are Lamar's babies and that he was a female all along. Lamar's name is changed to Lauren, Clam is seen "feeding" his blood to the baby sea lampreys and everyone else (except the Jelly Beans) ends up in Nurse Leslie's office. When Nurse Leslie sees how many patients there are, he turns the lights off and rolls off in his chair. Quotes *'Lazlo': figuring out Lamar's gender "Lamar wasn't a Lamar, he was a Lauren!" Trivia *The song played about Lamar in this episode is written by staff writer Martin Olson. The song's rhythm is close to the song "Polly Wolly Doodle All Day", except with different lyrics to match Lamar's description. *In the Buddy Day Egg Toss event, if you look closely on Ping Pong's neckerchief, instead of the abbreviation of "BS" for Bean Scout, it says "AS"! *When Lazlo falls to the water with Lamar, when he is searching for Lamar, he has no bathing suit. Until the life guards get him out of the lake, he has his bathing suit back. *When Lazlo comes out of the Mess Hall on the wagon, when everybody is running away, Clam looks bigger. Also, on the next scene, when the swimming race was about to begin, Clam is one of the contestants. *When Lazlo crashes through the lunch hall, you can see a couple of Squirrel scouts eating. *When the leech first attaches to Lazlo, it is on the left side of his face. Later on, when Lazlo is on the teeter totter with Raj, it has switched to the right. *When everyone was running out of the mess hall, there were three Harolds (The walrus). Also, Edward was running out to, even though he was a contestant. *When it showed the scene of the swimming race, Harold was a bystander, then he was running with the crowd again. Lyrics "MY BUDDY WUDDY" Music and Lyrics by Martin Olson The following are the lyrics to the "Buddy Wuddy" song in the episode which is sung by Tom Kenny. Verse 1 Everyone loves my little buddy-wuddy He's my cuddly pal Hobbily-hoob and a zingily-zee He's sucking on my head. He's so cute So slimy and so squeaky Hoobily-hoob and a zingily-zee Who cares if he smells kooky? Verse 2 Friend's like to see my little buddy-wuddy Hangin' oh so mellow Hobbily-hoob and a zingily-zee Like a heap of jiggly jello. He's so cute He should have a show on cable I have a hunch when we munch on lunch Everyone will sit at our table. Verse 3 He's my little buddy-wuddy He's my cuddly pal Hoobily-hoob and a zingily-zee He's sucking on my head. He's so cute He's slimy and so yucky Hoobily-hoob and a zingily-zee (slows down)He's my buddy-wuddy! Video thumb|332px|left﻿ Category:Season 1